Jump and Jive with Hi-5 (album)
Australian version (1999) "Jump and Jive with Hi-5" is the first Hi-5 Australia album released in September 24, 1999 by Sony Wonder. It won the 2000 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. Tracking Listing 'Songs with Lyrics' # Hi-5 Theme - Hi-5 # Ready Or Not - Hi-5 # Move Your Body - Hi-5 # L.O.V.E. - Hi-5 # Grow - Kathleen de Leon Jones, Kellie Crawford, Charli Robinson & Hi-5 # Dream On - Hi-5 # Living In A Rainbow - Hi-5 # In A Different Place - Hi-5 # You And Me - Hi-5 # Five Senses - Hi-5 'Songlets' # Jump Forward, Jump Back - Nathan Foley # Shallow Waters - Kathleen de Leon Jones # Lifting, Shifting - Tim Harding # Flower Power - Charli Robinson # Belly Wobble - Kellie Crawford # Super, Super Hero - Nathan Foley # Floating On The Moon - Kellie Crawford # Spread Your Wings - Charli Robinson # Cool, Cool Cat - Nathan Foley # One Head, One Mouth - Kathleen de Leon Jones # Music In My Bones - Tim Harding # Sunscream - Kellie Crawford # Charli's ABC - Charli Robinson 'Karaoke Versions' # Ready Or Not (Karaoke Version) # Move Your Body (Karaoke Version) # L.O.V.E. (Karaoke Version) # Grow (Karaoke Version) # Dream On (Karaoke Version) # Living In A Rainbow (Karaoke Version) # In A Different Place (Karaoke Version) # You And Me (Karaoke Version) # Five Senses (Karaoke Version) 'Special Songlet' # Thanks For The Party - Hi-5 American version (2004) "Jump And Jive With Hi-5" is the Hi-5 USA album released in September 7, 2004 by Koch Records. Track Listening 'Songs with Lyrics' # Hi-5 Theme - Hi-5 # Ready Or Not - Hi-5 # Move Your Body - Hi-5 # Three Wishes - Hi-5 # Living In A Rainbow - Hi-5 # Five Senses - Hi-5 # So Many Animals - Hi-5 # North South East West - Hi-5 # Robot Number One - Hi-5 # Feel the Beat - Hi-5 'Songlets' # Sailing Down the River - Karla Cheatham Mosley # Pizza, Pizza, Pizza - Jennifer Peterson-Hind # Space Friends - Curtis Cregan # Clean My Teeth - Kimee Balmilero # Skeleton Bones - Shaun Taylor-Corbett # Funky Reggae Music - Jennifer Peterson-Hind # Building a Fence - Curtis Cregan # Belly Wobble # Build a City # My Best Friend - Curtis Cregan # An Elephant's Trunk - Karla Cheatham Mosley # Dragon Dance # Busy Bee - Kimee Balmilero # Pitter Patter - Jennifer Peterson-Hind # Rock-Melon # Yodel-Moo - Curtis Cregan # Night Time, Sleep Time - Kimee Balmilero, Karla Cheatham Mosley & Jennifer Peterson-Hind 'Karaoke Versions' # Ready Or Not (Karaoke Version) # Move Your Body (Karaoke Version)) # Three Wishes (Karaoke Version) # Living In A Rainbow (Karaoke Version) # Five Senses (Karaoke Version) # So Many Animals (Karaoke Version) # North South East West (Karaoke Version) # Robot Number One (Karaoke Version) # Feel The Beat (Karaoke Version) Special Songlet # We're Hi-5 - Hi-5 Category:Hi-5 albums Category:1999 Category:1999 albums Category:Hi-5 album from the 1990's Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album Category:Sony Music Category:Hi-5 USA albums Category:2004 Category:2004 albums Category:Hi-5 albums from the 2000's Category:Koch Records Category:Hi-5 Topics